1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a conductive fluid medium useful in the openhole wireline logging of subterranean wells and in logging-while-drilling. Further, the present invention is directed to a method of using this medium in electrical wireline logging of oil and gas wells and logging while drilling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireline well logs is well known in the art of drilling subterranean wells and in particular oil and gas wells. A wireline log is generated by lowering a logging tool down the well on a wireline. The tool is slowly brought back to the surface and the instruments on the logging tool take measurements that characterize the formations penetrated by the well in addition to other important properties of the well. Electrical logs and other wireline log techniques are depended upon in the oil and gas exploration industry to determine the nature of the geology and the reservoir properties of the petroleum bearing formations penetrated by the well. Further, wireline well logs are often the only record of the formations penetrated by the well available for correlation amongst different wells in a particular field.
When an electrical wireline log is made of a well, electrodes on the well logging tool are in contact with wellbore fluid or filter cake and hence the formation rocks through which the well has penetrated. An electrical circuit is created and the resistance and other electrical properties of the circuit may be measured while the logging tool is retracted from the well. The resulting data is a measure of the electrical properties of the drilled formations verses the depth of the well. Another common measurement made with an electrical log, besides resistivity, is the spontaneous or self potential. One of skill in the art of well logging and electrical logging in particular should understand how to interpret the results of such measurements to determine the presence or absence of petroleum or gas, the porosity of the formation rock and other important properties of the well. Further information in this regard can be found in the book entitled "Essentials of Modern Open-hole Log Interpretation" by John T. Dewan the contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, and other similar reference material.
An alternative or supplement to wireline logging involves logging tools placed in specialized drill collar housing and run in the drill string near the bit. This technique is known as logging-while-drilling (LWD) or formation-evaluation-while-drilling (FEWD). Measurements such as electrical resistivity can be thereby taken and stored down hole for later retrieval during a "tripping out" of the drill string, or transmitted to the surface via mud-pulse telemetry. Such techniques should be known to one of skill in the art of well drilling and subterranean well logging.
The use of oil-based muds and drilling fluids has become increasingly popular since their introduction of the technology in the 1950's. Innovations in oil-based muds and drilling fluids are of on-going importance with the development of environmentally friendly drilling fluids and fluids having other special characteristics. Oil-based muds offer advantages over water-based muds in many drilling situations. In particular, oil-based muds are known in the art to provide excellent shale inhibition, borehole stability, lubricity, thermal stability, tolerance of contamination and ease of maintenance. Despite the many benefits of utilizing oil-based muds and drilling fluids, they have disadvantages. One such disadvantage addressed by the present invention is that normal resistivity and self potential measurements cannot be taken when the well has been drilled with a conventional oil-based mud or drilling fluid due to the non-conductive nature of the oil-based drilling fluids and muds. Of the many attempts to date, none have met with much success or commercial acceptance in the subterranean well drilling art. Thus there exists an on-going need and desire for drilling fluids and drilling muds that are oil-based and yet allow the taking of wireline electrical logs of the well and electrical-logging-while-drilling.